G☆PC15 / Transcript
Incident Arc, Episode 15: Exposed?! Azmaria's Secret is Revealed? The April holidays are approaching, and it is also the last test of control and even the sports festival. At the beginning where Joshua is bullied by three bullies. Joshua: Stop it! Leave me alone! But one of the bullies punched him at the nose, he wobbled on the ground. Joshua: I said I doesn't believe in youkai! Bully 1: It's the same thing! Those who see the spirits are seen as outcasts, they could see spirits and ghosts! Bully 2: What is a youkai? Bully 3: A supernatural creature. That's blondie boy is abnormal and can seen the youkai. They are going to bully Joshua. At the sky, Seiryu flying in the air, saw Joshua being brutalized. Seiryu: Joshua? These bad guys are going to bully him?! She flew to rescue and defended him against the bullies. Bully 1: Aaah what it this?! As the three bullies cannot seen Seiryu as they are normal humans and have not the Mugen Furyoku to seen, but Seiryu did not know that Joshua is able to see her in her Shikigami-Fairy form. Joshua: (This blue dragon is... going to save me?) Bullies: Aaaah... He... He had supernatural powers?! That's a monster...? Aaaaaaaaahhh! RUUUNN! They were very frightened and ran away screaming in fear. Seiryu: Okay, no one will harmed Joshua~ Haru. I can leave quietly. But when she's about to leave, Joshua grab suddenly at Seiryu's tail which noticed her. Joshua: Wait. Seiryu: Eh? She turns her head Joshua. Joshua: Thank you, for having save me... You're the blue dragon I see you before. Seiryu: What tha-? You can see me in my true form~ Haru? Joshua: Hey, it's you... Azmaria? However, Seiryu gently rejects Joshua which dropped his hand from Seiryu's tail and flies away quickly without answering. Joshua: Hey! Why you runs away? I want to know if you're really Azmaria?! Why you did not answer this question?! HEEEEEEEYYYY! His voice was echoed at the sky. Later at the park of Kyoto when Seiryu flies in the air. Seiryu: Damn, what do I have to do? She hears Rosette's voice as she looking for Seiryu. Rosette's voice: Seiryu! Seiryu! Where are you now? Seiryu: Rosette! Aaaaah... She comes towards Rosette, but she panicked. Rosette: Seiryu, what are you going? Seiryu returned as Azmaria. Azmaria: Rosette, that's terrible! I needed your help, because Joshua had seen me in her true appearance! Rosette: What? I thought Joshua didn't believe in the existence of the youkai. Azmaria: Don't telling at Joshua about her true identity and drag him into the fights and also about the Onmyouji-Precures. Rosette, you had a Katashiro, a doll-like paper? Rosette checks in her pocket and there was a Katashiro. Rosette: But what you to do it, the Elder had just giving it at me. Azmaria: I going to use it to created a clone of Seiryu, and Joshua can see her without any suspicion. She uses a Katashiro to create a clone of Seiryu to avoid suspicions. Soon after, Joshua run and panted as he is looking for Seiryu. Joshua: Heeey! Where are you! Rosette: Joshua. He then met Rosette, Azmaria and the clone of Seiryu. Azmaria: The blue dragon is here. Joshua is very surprised to see Seiryu without knowing it's an illusory clone. Joshua: Finally where did you go? I've been looking for you everywhere, but thank you for saving me. He rubbed at the illusory Seiryu's head. Joshua: Whooah, it was the first time to meet a real dragon, as in the legend... What's her name? Azmaria: Seiryu. She have a weird look with a comical expression with an red arrow indicated towards Azmaria. Azmaria: (Actually, it's me Seiryu, and it's up to me to thank me.) Joshua: I wanted to ride on the back of Seiryu to take a ride in the sky. Rosette and Azmaria: Eeeh! They riding on Seiryu's back in the air, Joshua looking so happy to be able to fly on the back of a dragon. Joshua: Yeeehwoo! That's amazing to flying on a dragon! Rosette: You better hold on to her horns, it could be dangerous. After taking a ride in the sky all over Kyoto, they came down from Seiryu's back. Joshua: Thanks you for this presentation you both. Goodbye. He leaves them. Some minutes after, the clone of Seiryu returned into a Katashiro while she take it. Rosette: Azmaria, why did you imply in your true form? Azmaria: These bullies have attacked Joshua, so I want to rescue him as I think Joshua could not see me under my true form, but it looks like he is able to see me even as Seiryu. I was afraid to tell Joshua the truth, for I feared his reaction if he learned the true existence of youkai... The primordial rule for the Precures as for the Onmyouji-Precures is that they should reveal to people their true identities, similar for the fairies and for the Shikigami-Fairies, because it remains top secret. We have to make sure Joshua stays out of it. The next days after the last exam, all students included Joshua consulted the billboard. Joshua discovers that his school grades score is very high, he will enter the Heian High School. Joshua: So I'm... going to high school? Some college students just congratulated Joshua on his entry to the Heian High School. Regan: Congratulations, Christopher. You're going to enter the same high school as your sister. Joshua: Eh! My older sister is into the Heian High School as me! Student 1: Seriously? Christopher had an older sister who have the same high school as him? Student 2: He was really lucky. Some minutes later, Joshua was walking happily, came home and open the door. All: Congratulations! Joshua! Their home were decorated and so a cake laid on the table. Rosette, Chrno, Azmaria, Fiore, Satella, the elder Hamilton and Father Remington are present for Joshua. Joshua: Everyone. Rosette comes to her younger brother and holds his hands with hers. Rosette: I'm very happy, brother! You will become a first-grade student in the Heian High School! I became now the second-grade student in the same school, after the classroom, we can seen together often. Fiore: *applauded* Congratulations, Lord Joshua. Elder Hamilton weeps so much emotion and he hugged at him while Joshua had a widened expression with a comical way. Edward: Waaaaah! I'm too glad you're going to be in the same high school as your sister! However he had discreetly rubbed Joshua's buttocks, which angered everyone. Satella and Fiore have beaten Elder Hamilton with a comical way. Fiore: Old pervert! How could you dare to peck my Lord's ass? Azmaria holds a bottle of champagne. Azmaria: I'm glad to drinking together with this champagne. Everyone takes their champagne goblets together, they raise their own drink goblets Everyone: Cheers! They drinked together. Joshua: Aaah, that's so great to see you often after classes, Big Sister. But what's best is to see Seiryu, again. Azmaria: Eeh, Seiryu can not see him often because she's a mysterious and very busy person. (Joshua must stay out of it as he thought that Seiryu is actually myself.) However, Joshua stared at her with a suspicious look, Azmaria panicked with a comical way. Azmaria: Uaaah what are you doing?! Joshua: It sounds suspicious. There's something weird with you. Azmaria runs off quickly and leaves the house quickly. Joshua had a comical face after Azmaria was running away quickly. Joshua: A... Azmaria? Some minutes later, Azmaria is alone, but Joshua followed her as he is behind a tree. Joshua: Azmaria! Are you okay? Azmaria runs away quickly. Later where Azmaria is alone again, Joshua was hiding in the bushes with a serious look. Joshua come out from the bushes. Joshua: Azmaria, you have to listen to me when I talk to you... Huh?! He had discovered that Azmaria is just a scarecrow. Finally, Azmaria escapes, but finds herself against Hermione and swayed to the ground. Azmaria: Aaah, sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Aah...! Nodded her head four times, but she immediately recognizes Hermione. Azmaria: H... Hermione, it's really you? Both girls get up. Azmaria looked at Hermione who is sad. Azmaria: Hermione, are you still unhappy because of these hard events? Hermione: *frowned* It did not matter to you! She turns her back and tries to leave her. Azmaria: Wait. You should not hide the truth, because it reads in the sad look you had... Hermione had widened eyes by heared Azmaria's words. Azmaria: It's probably your tormented past. You're afraid of feeling abandoned by our friends... The same thing that happened in your childhood. Hermione: *gasped* She turned towards Azmaria rushed quickly towards her while she quickly retreated to the wall being very frightened, Hermione brusquely put both hands against the wall between Azmaria, then her head nodded. Azmaria: H... Hermione?! Hermione: You never to talk about my past. You knows how I suffered so much? Because, I wanted to have good friends I can trust them. But because of my immaturity and the behavior of a spoiled child, everything is screwed up for it... She's crying with an innocent expression as tears fell from her eyes. Hermione: Miss Azmaria, are you afraid of me? I'm sorry for having hurt you on your head with a rock. Uuuuh wuaaah... Azmaria: *shook the head* No... You can trust me, because I'm your real friend. You save my life when I has been possessed by the Ayakashi. Hermione: Gh uuuh... Azmaria rubbed at Hermione's crying face softly. Hermione: Uaaaah... *sob* *sob*. Azmaria: It's okay, Hermione. You can cry as much as you want, it makes you feel good. Some minutes after, both girls are sitting on the bench. Hermione: What, are you serious! You run away because Joshua had almost discovered your true identity as a Shikigami-Fairy? Azmaria nodded. Hermione: You're insane! If our secrets were unveiled, the reputation would be damned! Azmaria: I just rescued Joshua when he was brutalized by these bullies when I was Seiryu, but Joshua is able to see in my true form. Hermione: So there, this really sucks. Azmaria: What am I supposed to do? Even my attempts to not telling my true identity at Joshua so that I doesn't drag him into the fights, it only serves to make him worry. Hermione: Is it by chance you're in love with him? She blushed and had crying eyes closed while some steams come out from her head with a train steam noise in a comical way. Azmaria: Yes, exactly! I confess I fall in love with him! I'm afraid that if Joshua learns the truth, he will consider me as a monster and will reject me. The tears fell in her clenched fists while tears are gushed like a geyser with comical effect. Azmaria: Waaaaaah! What will I become!? Hermione rubbed Azmaria's head and consoled her. Hermione: Hey, stop crying. I going to buy food in the Kouga Bakehouse. She gets up and leave to go and get some food. Meanwhile, Aion shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Aion: Wakes up, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Katashiro. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Aion: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 31 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 30 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation with an Ayakashi, Aion develop a plan. Aion: (Well let's see... Hmm... And if I can use this Joshua as hostage?) He had seen Joshua calling Azmaria. Joshua: Azmaria! Azmaria! Where are you? Aion: Catch this kid, let's finish it! Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! The Ayakashi summoned many mini Katashiros in order to capture him. Joshua's voice: Waaaaaah! Koumori heard Joshua's cry, he felt the danger. Koumori: Eh? An Ayakashi? It means that a Guardian of Yomi is here? I gonna warn the girls! At the same moment, Azmaria had found a Katashiro paper falling from the sky, she picked it up and she gets up. Azmaria: A Katashiro? Then she'd seen a cloud of Katashiro papers fly by itself. It was revealed that Aion and his Ayakashi just appeared in front of Azmaria and held Joshua hostage around a cloud of Katashiro papers. Azmaria: Joshua! Aion: Where is the White Swan of Magdalene, or rather Rosette Christopher? Azmaria: Rosette must to stay out of this! Release Joshua now! She summons the Shunrō and was preparing to draw the Shunrō from its scabbard, does samurai posture. Aion: It's useless to fight alone, because only the Onmyouji-Precures could defeat the Ayakashis. Azmaria: I already knew. But don't touch at Joshua. (I must at least try to hold back their blows until Rosette, Juliet and Meg are coming and get rid of this Ayakashi and thus save Joshua... I could not reveal my true form in Joshua's presence, and even if I'm able of slicing the cloud of Katashiro papers, they are far too many to be able to rid them all.) Aion: Hmm, okay I offer you the two choices to decide: to fight or to flee leaving Joshua in my hands. Azmaria: No way! At the same moment where Hermione has just buy food from the Kouga Bakehouse, she felt a bad omen, gasped and turn her head. Hermione: ... Azmaria... Meanwhile, Rosette meets with Juliet and Meg. Rosette: Juliet, Meg, where is my younger brother and Azmaria? Juliet: Nope, they are not here. Meg: The same thing with me. Something is wrong? Rosette: Azmaria fled away because she behaved strangely because Joshua had discovered her true form as Seiryu. I really want to find them and explain the truth. Suddenly, Koumori's voice was heard. Koumori's voice: The secrets of the Precures and fairies are strictly forbidden, because some humans have to stay out of this and drag them in the fighting... Juliet: Koumori? Koumori: But more importantly, there is a Guardian of Yomi just summoned an Ayakashi, and I felt someone had trouble! Rosette: (It's probably Azmaria... She's in danger!) Meg, summoned Kirin with your Summoning Smartphone! Meg: What? Rosette: We must to transformed into the Onmyouji-Precures! Returned into the battle, Azmaria cut some Katashiro papers with her Shunrō, but they were too many and attacked by flying, Azmaria's skin and school uniform were lacerated and the blood flowed slowly. Aion: Hahahahaha! That's all you can do it, you dumbass! Joshua: Azmaria, run! Don't worry about me! Azmaria: No, Joshua! I refuse! Aion: That's hurts when you does not want to hurt someone who is hostage or even attacked... Moreover, you're afraid to unveil something terrible in front of Joshua... Azmaria remain silent with a serious glare. Aion: You can attacked so much as you can, but can do nothing against the many clouds of Katashiro papers! Azmaria: Damned Aion... However, Cure Tsukiyomi's voice was heard. Cure Tsukiyomi's voice: Don't come near to Azmaria! It was revealed there are Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo and Cure Amaterasu are riding on Kirin's back while Koumori accompanied them. Azmaria: Everyone! They come down from Kirin's back, except Cure Susanoo who still held the reins. Cure Tsukiyomi discovered that Joshua was held captive. Cure Tsukiyomi: *gasped* Joshua?! You have held my brother hostage! Cure Amaterasu is armed with her own claws angrily. Cure Amaterasu: I ripped and reduce them in pieces! They are of simple papers, and I going to scramble Aion! She is prepared to attack them. But Azmaria pointed her saber at Cure Amaterasu and warned her. Azmaria: No, Amaterasu! The Katashiros are too many and so able of taking the appearance of anyone and... Cure Amaterasu: That's nothing at all, just with the Hungry Wolf Summoning to rid the Ayakashi and it will be quickly settle! Azmaria: Joshua is in hostage! It is necessary to work in team, then think a little to the others rather to avenge your dead mother! Cure Amaterasu: You going just to transform and... But Azmaria pointed her saber to threaten her and silence her, she looked at her seriously. Cure Amaterasu: Okay okay, I understood... Azmaria: The weak points are fire and water that allows to clear the clouds of Katashiro papers. Amaterasu, you can handle the fire. Cure Amaterasu: Yes. Aion: Enough with this conversation, that's so useless. Ayakashi, kill them! Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! The clouds of Katashiro papers flying towards them. Azmaria: Now! Cure Amaterasu send three amulet papers to summoned flames while Koumori turned into a flamethrower to burned the cloud of Katashiro papers, as she continues to used flames to burned the Katashiro papers. Cure Amaterasu: It's really effective with the flames of hell! Meg: Kirin! Kirin: Yeah! She dashed towards a other cloud of Katashiro papers with Cure Susanoo on her back. Cure Susanoo: Precure, Thunder Beast Sword! Lightnings appears on her Kusanagi Sword, she creates a raiju from her weapon and released it to electrocuted her target. Cure Tsukiyomi summons a blizzard to freeze a other cloud of Katashiro papers while Azmaria slashed some Katashiro papers. However, the Ayakashi summons more many Katashiro papers to attacked them, the first cloud of Katashiro papers have formed a tornado of papers around of Kirin and Cure Susanoo to trap them, but also wounded by lacerating them, Cure Susanoo's skin and outfit were lacerated and the blood flowed slowly, her breast bust was shown. Cure Susanoo: Aarh, damn it! A other cloud of Katashiro papers flying towards Cure Tsukiyomi, but she defends herself by summoned a spiritual shield with her Yata Mirror. Cure Tsukiyomi: They are too many! And the last cloud of Katashiro papers flying towards Cure Amaterasu and Koumori, and swallow them. Cure Amaterasu: Uaaaaaah! Koumori: Aaaaah! Azmaria: Susanoo! Tsukiyomi! Amaterasu! But she was attacked by the Katashiro papers again, her skin and school uniform were lacerated again and the blood flowed slowly. Azmaria: Aaaah! Aion: Haaaahahahaha! Joshua: Azmariaaaa! Intermission. Cure Tsukiyomi appears in the first eyecatch while Seiryu appears in the second eyecatch. While watching her friends was agonizing with their outfits and skin are lacerated by the Katashiro papers' attacks. Azmaria: (This is bad... The situation turns badly and without Hermione, everything's ruined.) While watched Cure Tsukiyomi defends herself from the Katashiro papers. Azmaria: (So... I has no alternative to becoming Seiryu, even though it might reveal my true form to Joshua...) Suddenly, Suzaku's voice was heard. Suzaku's voice: Flaming Art: Crimson Flame! A seal appears from her mouth when she spits red flames to burned numerous Katashiro papers which saving them while Kirin and Cure Susanoo are released from the tornado of Katashiro papers, but all are wounded after received the attacks. Kirin: Who was it? It was revealed that Suzaku come to rescue. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! Cure Susanoo: Damn it, what the heck are you going? You're late! I believe that you run away and leave us in the mess, you dumbass! Kirin: Susanoo, it's not the time to argue with her~ Kisetsu! Joshua: These two legendary creatures...? I've never seen this before, it can not be... Aion: Ayakashi, shoot down the Shikigami of Summer! Ayakashi: Uoooh! It summoned a big cloud of Katashiro papers. Suzaku: Flaming Art: Crimson Flame! A seal appears from her mouth when she spits red flames to burned numerous Katashiro papers. However, the Ayakashi take the same appearance as Suzaku in white version. Suzaku: What? Even if Suzaku resists the flames of Ayakashi, it send its cloud of Katashiro to attacked Suzaku and lacerated and the blood flowed. Suzaku: Aaaaaah! Then the clouds of Katashiro papers gathered to form a wave of Katashiro papers and engulfed them. All: Wuaaaaah! Aion: Hahahahahaha, finally! I finally get rid of these Onmyouji-Precures! Azmaria: (Rhh, the situation is getting worse. If we did not manage to eliminate them in time, Joshua will be doomed... I has no choice: it's to become Seiryu and reveal my true form in front of Joshua, or to be killed...) She glanced with a sad look at Joshua. Azmaria: I'm sorry... Joshua. Joshua: Eh? Azmaria: I going to... revealed her true form. Into the transformation sequence with the trees and cherry petals motifs as background, Azmaria draws with her fingers a pentagram and the kanji "木 (Ki)", while the blue seal appears under from Azmaria, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, her legs become the blue dragon legs with her fauld (kusazuri) that appears, while her arms turned the blue dragon arms with spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders. Her body turned into a snakelike body with a dragon tail, and her head turned into a dragon head with blue wattles on her muzzle, the sakura trees-like horns and a helmet (kabuto) on her head, and her red eyes turned azure blue with slitted pupils. Finally, a pink long mane or crest appears on her head and back and some armor plates on her back, she transformed into Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring and the transformation sequence is complete. Joshua: Aah, this blue dragon? He remembers that he had seen Seiryu when she defended him from bullies. Joshua: *as voiceovers* (Azmaria is...) Returned into reality while seeing Seiryu, but yet troubled by her familiar voice. Joshua: Seiryu...? Seiryu: Come over there if you had the guts~ Haru! She flies away in the air to attract their attention, while all of the clouds of Katashiro papers and the Ayakashi. Seiryu: Draconic Change! She begins to change her form into the Aztec Form. As the Aztec form, she looked more like a blue feathered snake than a blue dragon (a Quetzalcoatl), legless and has two blue feathered wings. She had two long snake fangs. A pink long mane or crest on her head and back, a blue dragon tail with a bushy pink hair. On her dragon head, she was hornless. She had spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, some armor plates on her back and a helmet (kabuto) on her head. Cure Tsukiyomi: Aah?! It's Seiryu's new form, but it's not the Western Form that I knew before. I felt that Seiryu is much faster in this form. Everyone have discovered Seiryu's new form. Cure Amaterasu: This is unbelievable, Seiryu can be transformed. Cure Susanoo: I've never seen her able to do that. Aion: No, I cannot believe that the Shikigami of Spring can do it! Ayakashiiii, go to kill Seiryu! Ayakashi: Ayakashiii!! It prepared to send all of its clouds of Katashiro papers. Seiryu: It's time of my new attack... Floral Gale! She created a gale of sakura blossom petals to carrying away the Ayakashi and its clouds of Katashiro papers. Ayakashi: Uooooh! Seiryu: Suzaku! Suzaku: Flaming Art: Crimson Flame! A seal appears from her mouth when she spits red flames all the Katashiro papers, included the Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Uoooooh! A luminous glow reflected on Aion glasses as he lost his cool. Aion: Goddammniiiit! How they could dare do that! I will end up losing again because of them! How Seiryu is able to change form?! Seiryu: Joshua! She rushed towards Joshua and rescue him quickly. Aion: What! Then whipped Aion with her tail which projected on the ground, Joshua is on Seiryu's back. Joshua: You... Seiryu: You have nothing more to fear... She then turned into her hybrid-form, she had her human form but she conserves her physical traits of the blue dragon as a Shikigami-Fairy, Azmaria had a blue dragon tail with a bushy pink hair. On her head, she had sakura trees-like horns, blue wattles on her muzzle. She had spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, fauld (kusazuri), some armor plates on her back and a helmet (kabuto) on her head. Then, Azmaria activate her new ability from her Wood Supernatural Element, the "Wooden Barks". When her body was strengthened that ripped her top only, leaving her developed chest with a bra exposed, and her remaining clothes such as her skirt remains intact. Cure Tsukiyomi: *shocked with rounded white eyes in a comic effect* But why do you tear your clothes! You are a girl! Subsequently Azmaria skin and body was partially covered by her Wooden Barks, her both arms are covered by her Wooden Barks and gain wooden claws, her red eyes turned into azure blue eyes with stilted pupils. Aion: That's... Azmaria's Wood Supernatural Element?! Azmaria: Gosh, that's the true power of the Supernatural Element? She rushed to attacked the Ayakashi with her wooden claws and then ripping it a bit. Azmaria: Tsukiyomi! Cure Tsukiyomi: It's showtime! Precure, Cold-Blooded Style! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. Koumori: Go, Tsukiyomi! At first, she hold her Yata Mirror and stuck it vertically on the ground, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection, the four blue seals appears on her target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals, and then a swan-like aura appears covered on Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Giving Moonbeam at the Swan, Brightens the Purest Heart! Then she drew a Crescent moon, she rising her Yata Mirror to summoned the moon beam. Cure Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Mirage Full Moon! She launched the lunar blast and purified this Ayakashi, this amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power of the key to open. Cure Amaterasu: Aion!! She dashed towards Aion and wounded him with her claws and projected him away. Aion: Aaaarh! Cure Amaterasu: I would shred you into a thousand pieces of flesh! And you no longer laughed, four-eyes! Aion loses his cool as a bright glow reflected on his glasses. Aion: Damn, I losing against them once again! He disappears from the scene and retires. Shortly after when the Shikigami-Fairies are returned into normal, Joshua begins to speak first to Azmaria. Joshua: So, the blue dragon I seen that saved me from these bullies... It's you? Azmaria: *nodded* Yes, I want to intervene and protect you... But I did not realize that you're able to see me as Seiryu. Joshua: What you mean? Azmaria: I has been... reincarnated into a Shikigami-Fairy, after many years. Joshua: *gasped* Azmaria: Honestly, you did never believed in the existence of the youkai, and it's...! Joshua: You fool! On the other hand, I blame you for having lied to me! Only to disclose all that for my sake and not to put me in danger! Azmaria: Joshua, I... Joshua: But I understood I can see these spirits you said, thanks to the supernatural powers. And it's Fiore that she had told me all the truth. In a flashback where Joshua is alone with Fiore told him the truth of the supernatural beings. Fiore: Lord Joshua. Joshua: Eh? Fiore: I asked you for a question. Did you believes in the existence of these supernatural beings called the youkai? Joshua: I don't know, but I had seen this blue dragon, that saved me. Fiore: Actually, if you're able to see the supernatural beings... Joshua: What? Fiore: It is because you're not a ordinary human, and besides... You also owned the spiritual power called the Mugen Furyoku, that allows to see the spirits. Lord Joshua, the blue dragon that you seen before, is a Shikigami-Fairy. This is a supernatural being whom ordinarily human beings without supernatural powers can not see physically in their true forms. Joshua: *gasped*... So that means ... can I see them? While she glanced at Joshua. Fiore: Yes... But I asked you for a question... Are you afraid or disgusted with their presences? End of the flashback. Joshua: I know it for a long time, and I have understand from the beginning that you're considered as a youkai, Azmaria. While he glanced at his girlfriend. Joshua: You understand what it means? However, he had discovered that Azmaria is about to crying as she was afraid of Joshua's reaction. Joshua: A... Azmaria? Cure Tsukiyomi: Joshua, wait... She tries to talk to Joshua, but Cure Susanoo stops her by pushing her gently with her elbow and shakes her head saying no. Cure Susanoo: No, it was between Azmaria and Joshua. Cure Tsukiyomi: But... Cure Susanoo: We must believe in them and confronted the truth. Azmaria: *sob* Joshua, I... If you learned the truth of my true form or you hated the youkai... You saw me as a monster and eventually rejected me... Joshua: Azmaria, I... Azmaria: I begging you, Joshua... Don't throw her away. Because I... does not want my bitter past to resurface and being alone once again... Not again... Seeing Azmaria sobbed with a sad expression. Azmaria: *sob* Uuuh... *sob* Ueeen uuuhh... *sob* *sob*. Joshua: Azmaria, I... love you. He caressed his face in tears, Joshua kissed Azmaria in a romantic scene which surprised everyone. Hermione: Aah! It was... Azmaria has widened eyes as Joshua keep kissing her, she placed slowly her both hands on Joshua's back. After the romantic moment, they broke their kiss and hugged together as Azmaria was crying. Azmaria: Uuh *sob* *sob* waaah... Joshua: I'm sorry, for be a bit tough with you... Azmaria: Waaah... Joshua: Stop crying, everything will be fine. Azmaria: Uuuueeen... Joshua: Even if you was a youkai or not, Azmaria remains Azmaria. The next day at Rosette's home, Chrno, Romeo and Sei are very surprised to learn that Azmaria had a boyfriend. Satella: Well, you've understood the story between the two lovers. *smirked maliciously* It's adorable with these two there. Chrno: Whaaat?! Azmaria is Joshua's girlfriend and dating with him?! Romeo: She was only 12 years old to have a boyfriend. Sei: Satella, are you serious? Satella: That's the truth, I know that involve heart matters is not a good thing, but it's downright romantic according to Rosette herself. Azmaria had also told me that in her previous incarnation, she was marrying Joshua, and they had a child and a grandson after they became grandparents. Sei: So Azmaria had become Joshua's girlfriend, but saying he will soon be entering the Heian High School in the first-grade class. Chrno and Romeo are very surprised and shocked with a comical way. Romeo: Eeeeeh?! Chrno: Is that what you're saying? Satella nodded and winked while smiling. Chrno: But Azmaria has still not been scolarised and should then enrolled in the Edo Middle School as a first-grade student. Romeo: As it is now the spring break in April, it's time to enjoy it in the Hanami Festival. The sound of the doorbell was heard. Joshua: Yes I coming! He arrives and just opened the door, it's Azmaria. Joshua: Azmaria! Azmaria: Hi, Joshua ❤! Joshua: I'm glad to see you! Come on, come in! Welcome home ❤! Azmaria: I have the melon breads for us ❤! She had brought a paper bag that contained melon breads in her arms, and she entered the house. Joshua and Azmaria glanced affectionately together while being surrounded by hearts patterns that giving a romantic effect. Azmaria: Hi hii ❤... Joshua: Ha ha haa ❤... In the screen, Koumori appears himself. Koumori: All is well that ends well between two lovers. The screen turned into black with a round that closed. Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: Ooh, it seems you hid your feelings for Tybalt, huh? Hermione: What did you say?! Give me break! Juliet: Hahahaha! She's red! She's red! Hermione: I tell you to shut up! Tybalt: What's going on here? Why you're so red? Hermione: That was not your business! Tybalt: Don't get angry, and relax now it's the Hanami Festival. Juliet: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Incident Arc. Into the Hanami Festival. Heart Pounding! Hermione: Why is my heart beating wildly in every time I think of him...Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Incident Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga